Acepto sugerencias para el título X3
by Avag22
Summary: Han pasado los años. Toushiro vive rodeado por la oscuridad, en un mundo donde el odio es tu único amigo/Karin está ahogada en el dolor, esperando nada, sin nadie quién pueda ayudarla... Angst! ayúdenme a hacer de éste un buen HitsuKarin! .


**HOLAS!!! este es mi primer fic! lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, como ven... no se me ha ocurrido título así que acepto** **sugerencias, cualquiera n.n Tambien acepto críticas, alagos, pero sobre todo "críticas". Es mi primer fic y necesito saber en que tengo que mejorar, qué tengo que poner, qué tengo que quitar, que tengo que dejar entre otras cosas. Díganme si les gustó o si soy un asco... con toda sinceridad por favor =D estoy aquí para aprender.**

**Disclaimer: Ningunos de estos personajes me pertenecen (obviamente, no estaría entonces escribiendo un fic u.u') son de Tite-sama y del fic "Solo Quería Protegerte" de la autora Naomi14 (le agradezco por prestarme los personajes, no soy muy creativa T-T)**

* * *

Epílogo

**¿Por qué éste sentimiento?**

_"La gente viene, desde tiempos remotos, moviéndose por causa de ese sentimiento. Ese sentimiento que te obliga a hacer las cosas de modo distinto, que entra sin tu permiso a tu mente y la controla, que decide si tu corazón late o se congela, que tiene dominio sobre tu vida y hace que lo demás quede sin significado, sin importancia..._

_Amor"._

_-¿de qué sirve?-_ pensó un joven peliblanco _–no se necesita… no importa-_

Se encontraba en esa habitación oscura, a la que solo le llegaba un escaso rayo de luz lunar. Estaba recostado en una cama acolchada y cómoda, pero a él no le importaba si estuviera encima de millones de agujas. En realidad, se había acostumbrado al suelo frío y húmedo. De repente escucho abrir la puerta de la habitación y la luz del pasillo le deslumbró.

-Te dejo la comida en la mesa- dijo Haruka con su reconocida voz diabólica, sacando al peliblanco de sus pensamientos –mas te vale que te la comas toda o Aizen-sama te llevara de nuevo a aquél calabozo- dio paso a un arrancar que traía una bandeja de comida y la colocó en una mesa cerca de la única ventana.

Toushiro no se movió, solo le dedicó una mirada vacía.

Haruka estaba a punto de irse cuando dijo –Aizen-sama quiere que lo vallas a ver, cuando comas arréglate y ve- cerró la puerta, dejando a Toushiro sumergido de nuevo en la solitaria oscuridad.

Se levanto y dirigió a la mesa, se sentó en una silla junto a ésta y vio la bandeja de comida, empezó a tragársela sin distinguir si quiera lo que estaba comiendo, masticaba despacio, sin ganas. Tenía hambre y mucha, pero no tenia humor para comer, no desde que estaba viviendo en Las Noches.

Cuando acabó se dirigió al baño, usó un kidoh para iluminarlo y observo sus ojos Turquesa, resaltados por unas enormes y negras ojeras y empezó a lavar su rostro. Se veía y sentía fatal, no había dormido en 8 días y no quería hacerlo, no quería soñar ni ver pesadillas, eran peores que las ojeras o el cansancio.

Se colocó aquella ropa blanca semejante a la que todos los arrancar usaban, cuando ya estuvo listo salió de la deprimente habitación, volviéndose a deslumbrar por esos pasillo extrañamente iluminados y camino a través del gigante castillo. Su larga estancia en el lugar le permitió memorizarse el 90% de Las Noches, por lo cual era raro que se perdiera o que no supiera cómo llegar al espacioso cuarto donde estaba el trono de Aizen.

Por fin, Hitsugaya llegó a su destino, se encontró con Aizen sentado como siempre en su trono con Ichimaru Gin y Tosen Kaname a sus costados y mirándolo con esa mirada diabólica, los ojos de Aizen no reflejaban nada bueno. Se mantuvo indiferente mientras esperaba que su _líder y señor_ le dijera lo que tenía que decirle y se fuera, pero éste sólo se le quedó mirando con su sonrisa intachable y malvada, al parecer tenía planes poco agradables para el ojiverde y éste lo sabía bien.

Más Toushiro ni se inmutó.

-Bienvenido, Toushiro-kun- dijo al fin Aizen –te he estado esperando-

-¿Que necesita, Aizen-sama?- respondió Hitsugaya haciendo una reverencia.

-Antes de todo dime, ¿cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento?-

-Bien- respondió cortante, esa pregunta no era una buena pregunta. La sonrisa de Aizen bajo de tono.

-¿Que tan bien? Cuéntame los detalles- Toushiro bajo la cabeza tratando de encontrar unas buenas palabras.

-Pues he mejorado el sonido, y pronto podré dominar el cero- hizo una pausa, su voz sonaba sin vida, hasta que dijo con la cabeza gacha –aún no puedo transformarme- esto lo dijo triste, Toushiro se maldecía por dejarse ver sus emociones. Aizen le miro con recelo evaporando lo que quedaba de su sonrisa, esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba.

El ojiverde empezó a ponerse nervioso por dentro, sabía que cuando Aizen se enfadaba los calabozos o cámaras de tortura parecían el sitio más cómodo para vivir. Al ojiverde no le importaba el dolor físico, eso era lo de menos... el dolor psíquico era lo que le realmente le dolía. Algo que Aizen, desgraciadamente sabía muy bien. Toushiro se ponía más nervioso a medida que pasaban los segundos, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría resistir la situación, sobre todo cuando Gin también le miraba con una mirada diabólica y Tosen tampoco colaboraba a su situación...

-eso me decepciona mucho, Toushiro-kun- apuntó –los informes indicaron que tu transformación en hollow debió de efectuarse hace unos meses, tal vez años... ¿acaso no estás esforzándote tanto como te lo indica kenji?-

-yo hago todo lo que se me dice- dijo Toushiro de nuevo cortante –y me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo- al ver que Aizen quedó insatisfecho con esa respuesta continuó –mis más sinceras disculpas Aizen-sama por no cumplir mi orden. Prometo hacer realidad sus deseos pronto- hizo una reverencia lo que en efecto causó satisfacción al castaño.

-de acuerdo, Toushiro-kun. Se te dará la oportunidad- al escuchar eso la nube de nervios que atormentaba al peliblanco cesó –pero recuérdalo, estás advertido que tienes que cumplir con tu obligación-

-lo haré- afirmó, volviendo a su completa indiferencia y a punto de retirarse.

-¿pero quién te dijo que te retiraras?- intervino Ichimaru a la conversación –!pero que maleducado Shirou-chan!- repuso en un tono de burla muy común en él.

El peliblanco le dirigió una mirada asesina pero sin cambiar su estado, odiaba hablar con Gin, verlo, mirarlo, oírlo o cualquier cosa que indicara su existencia. Para él, Gin era la persona más repugnante del mundo, pareciera que competía con Aizen para ver quién era el más odiado por la gente.

-Vamos Gin, no seas tan duro- le espetó Aizen y dirigiéndose al joven –Toushiro-kun, hay otras cosas de las que debo hablarte-

Hitsugaya se giró hacia el castaño, que ahora tenía un semblante un tanto más serio.

-¿recuerdas cuando te dije que antes de otorgar misiones al mundo humano, teníamos que comprobar cuanta lealtad nos tienen nuestros súbditos, para evitar más traiciones o fallas en las mismas?- cuestionó el castaño.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- respondió Hitsugaya un tanto extrañado, _-¿a qué se debe esto?- _pensó.

-me refiero, a que he estado pensando durante un tiempo, la fecha en que te haremos a ti la prueba...- hizo una pausa y Toushiro pasó de extrañado a exaltado por dentro –pensaba en que sería mejor que la hicieras cuando ya lograras mantener la máscara de hollow, pero por lo visto, si espero a que la domines tal vez esperaría años. Por eso estaba pensando que dentro de 2 semanas ya debes estar preparado- esbozó una sonrisa con malicia que hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda al ojiverde.

-¿Y de que trata la prueba? ¿Qué conseguiré al hacerla?- cuestionó serio, pero alterado interiormente, una de las miles de preguntas que golpeaban su cabeza. Jamás, en sus días en las noches, le habían hablado de hacer una prueba. Conocía los métodos que Aizen utilizaba para reinar las noches, también sabía sobre comprobar la lealtad a los arrancar entre otras cosas, pero no sabía que le tendrían que aplicar los mismos métodos... después de todo el no es un arrancar... o por lo menos, no es tan similar.

-Kenji te explicará los detalles. Y lo que conseguirás al hacerla, será mi confianza, eso es todo por hoy. Ahora ve a entrenar- terminó la conversación y le dio permiso para retirarse.

-Hai- dijo haciendo una reverencia y dando media vuelta para marcharse. Ya caminando nuevamente por los extensos pasillos de Las Noches, Toushiro pensaba en la razón de sus nervios _–las pruebas que hacen los arrancar... no son como las de la academia de shinigamis- _pensó _–Y Hisana me dijo que varían dependiendo de la persona, entonces ¿Kenji sabrá que examen me harán?- _El joven trataba de recordar la última vez que se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza, el deseo de ver a Kenji. ¡Cuánto odiaba a ese maldito espada! Desde la primera vez que intercambió palabras con él, le ha parecido alguien odioso, igual que Aizen y Gin. _–esos tres compiten por ser los más falsos, repugnantes y odiosos de todo el mundo- _estaba tan metido en sí que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la sala de entrenamiento antes de lo pensado...

-No compito, además creo que Ichimaru se gana el premio ¿no crees?- apareció alguien a sus espaldas, lo que sobresaltó al peliblanco. Era un sujeto pelinegro y corto, de alta estatura y con unos ojos azules semejantes al mar profundo, los cuales demostraban seriedad. _-¿cuándo había llegado hasta aquí?-_ –tengo rato. Te hubieras dado cuenta de mi presencia si no estuvieras insultándome junto con nuestros líderes-

-Eso no te importa, Kenji- le dijo el peliblanco cabreado, dándose vuelta y mirándole con odio.

-no te molestes Toushiro, no es mi culpa que no sepas guardarte tus pensamientos cuando yo estoy cerca- hablaba ahora serio, pero se notaba en sus ojos la diversión que le causaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-Eso tampoco te importa... ahora háblame de la prueba que Aizen me va a hacer- cambió de tema, tratando de omitir los insultos que sabía que el pelinegro querría decirle. Después de todo, Kenji era el único en Hueco Mundo que leía los pensamientos, y por lo tanto, el único que lograba hacer rabiar al peliblanco...

-He, eso lo haremos- suspiró –después del entrenamiento de hoy-

-¿Por qué no ahora?-

-Porque antes de explicarte eso, debemos medir que tan avanzado vas con las técnicas tanto shinigamis como vizard-

No reclamo más, sabía que insistirle a Kenji era como insistirle a una pared. Sin decir palabra alguna se alejó a una distancia considerable del pelinegro y desenvainó su espada. La sala de entrenamiento medía lo que sería 50 veces un estadio de fútbol, era totalmente blanca y amplia igual que el resto del castillo, y cerca de las paredes habían gruesos pilares color cal que ayudaban a sostener el alto techo. Esperó con paciencia que el espada le indicara que hacer: pelear contra él, enseñar sus técnicas o mejorarlas... Pero simplemente desapareció de la vista del peliblanco con un ágil sonido, el cual el joven no pudo percibir hasta que se dio cuenta que el espada ya no estaba allí.

-Estoy Aquí- gritó Kenji arriba de Toushiro al ver el momento de perplejidad del joven. Asestó un sablazo contra Toushiro el cual apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y bloquearlo, pero Kenji no le iba a dejar tan fácil. Casi sin dar un respiro se elevó con la ayuda del impulso causado por el bloqueo anterior y, ya muy arriba, lanzó balas hacia la dirección del peliblanco. El joven usando shumpo apenas las esquivó, aun aturdido por el golpe anterior, quedando unos cuantos metros de distancia y frente al espada, que ya se encontraba en el suelo. Todo pasó tan rápido que no sabía si se podría clasificar como un segundo. El peliblanco, ya listo para el siguiente ataque, quedó confundido al ver que Kenji guardaba su katana, por lo que ablando su postura rígida, mala idea.

-Uhhggjjj!- gimió al sentir un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que botara sangre por la boca, y luego sintió como era tomado su rostro con una mano y la fuerza de ésta, impactaba su cabeza contra el suelo, el cual se partió al contacto y salieron volando piedras por toda la zona, empapadas de sangre.

-¿Ya estás muerto?- preguntó al separarse de un brinco del peliblanco y ver que quedó tirado en el destruido y machacado piso, sin movimiento alguno. Ya a punto de buscar a alguien para curarlo, escuchó el crujir de rocas y vio como el joven apenas y pudo levantarse, botando uno o varios chorros de sangre de su cabeza, y manteniéndose en pie con la escasa ayuda de su zampakutoh. –bien, te has levantado- exclamó con un notorio sarcasmo, enfureciendo a Toushiro, pero este que se encontraba apenas conciente, solo le miró con rabia y de una manera tan intensa que a cualquiera daría miedo verle. Kenji ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas así que se dedicó a llamar a Hisana, pero esta ya estaba en la habitación antes de que el pelinegro actuara.

-¿Dejarás que lo cure o lo matarás primero?- apareció una mujer de baja estatura, pelo negro corto hasta los hombros y un fleco pasaba a lo largo de su rostro, dividiéndose en su nariz. Tiene la piel blanquecina y unos ojos violeta intenso. Se acercó a Toushiro y le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas, para luego recostarlo en el suelo, dándole por completo la espalda a Kenji sin antes haberle mirado con cierta desaprobación.

-Espera, Hisan-na-sann…- Trató de hablar el peliblanco.

-No hables, ya voy a curarte- habló la nombrada colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios del joven para callarlo, después colocó sus brazos con las palmas de las manos extendidas sobre él, musitó una o dos frases y una luz blanca y salió de sus manos. Toushiro cerró los ojos tratando que la luz no le desconcertara, mientras sentía como sus heridas cerraban rápidamente.

-Era mejor que no lo curaras... qué patético- se burló Kenji.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de recriminarle?- le regañó la mujer.

-Tal vez, cuando se ponga a entrenar en serio y cuando me demuestre su verdadero poder, el cual sé q...-

-Yo estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo en el entrenamiento- interrumpió el peliblanco, causando molestias a Kenji –no me interesa que creas--

-¡Ya! no vallan a comenzar una discusión por eso- intervino Hisana con su voz dulce, pero ahora autoritaria, por lo que decidieron dejarlo así por los momentos... Toushiro se levanto del suelo, empapado de sangre pero ya sanado, viendo el repentino silencio que invadió la sala, a lo que aprovechó.

-Ahora, ¿seguiremos entrenando o me dirás?- incluso antes de que el peliblanco terminara la frase Kenji ya sabía a lo que se refería. Hisana sólo se les quedó mirando, tratando de ver que era lo que pasaba, y por qué de un momento a otro los muchachos intercambiaron miradas serias, un tanto maliciosa por parte del pelinegro...

* * *

Se encontraba de nuevo mirando el cielo, como esperando algo, algo que sabía de antemano que no vendría. Incluso inconscientemente lo miraba, ese cielo azul que una vez se llevó su corazón, o mejor dicho lo arrancó, incitándola a ver la ventana, a esperarlo de vuelta aunque no volviera. La esperanza, como muchos dicen, es lo último que se pierde. Ella sabe que todas las esperanzas desaparecieron el día que él se fue, abandonando todo, menos esa falsa esperanza la cual era la única que la seguía manteniendo en pie...

-_Toushiro...- _Su nombre pasó como un susurro sobre su cabeza, sin darse cuenta, pequeñas gotas acariciaban sus pálidas mejillas, al darse cuenta las removió rápidamente, como negando el hecho de que estuviera llorando. Se levantó pesadamente de aquella silla, se miró en el espejo de la sala, observó aquellos ojos tan obscuros como la noche y con una sonrisa forzosa dijo a sí misma -En cuestión de minutos vendrá mi hermano y no quiero preocuparle, debo dejar las lágrimas para después... o para nunca. Soy Karin Kurosaki y yo no lloro- Repitió esas palabras en su cabeza, hasta que la tetera causó un pitido que casi deja sorda a la pobre chica. Apagó la estufa y se dirigió a peinar sus ahora largos cabellos azabaches, que se encontraban desordenados. Se puso a pensar en lo feliz que debía estar ese día, ¿pero por qué no lo estaba? Fácil, pero era una respuesta que no quería responderse. En cambio, se preguntaba:

-¿_Por qué?- _miraba dos nubes pasajeras, esperando a que tal vez, le dieran una respuesta.

* * *

**Bien... aquí está el prólogo (no epílogo) ^_^ el primer capítulo ni idea de cuando lo voy a publicar pero no aseguro nada. Espero les haya abierto el interés en el fic, tengo muchos planes pensados para él.**

**¡Por Favor! ¡Reviews! no tardarán mas de 5 minutos, y sus opiniones me importan muchisisisisimo. Si tienen preguntas no duden en plantearlas. Que pasen un buen día, les agradesco por leer *.***

**ATTE: Sora-chan ^^**


End file.
